vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Moroi
{{Quote|A magical, ancient race: the Moroi. The Moroi don't wear black capes, turn into Spirit Bound Characteristics Moroi are said to be very beautiful. Moroi's skin is described as being very pale and their bodies are slim and tall. Moroi are much taller and slimmer than humans. Standing next to their Dhampir guardians they look very pale, very tall, but also less muscular. Due to their slim bodies, female Moroi in general have smaller breasts and slimmer hips than their Dhampir cousins, who are usually more curvaceous. These traits attract the attention of Moroi males. Moroi females and males are described as possessing a supernatural beauty. They have a pair of fangs that do not retract, but in the movie adaption, this was changed. Attributes Most Moroi do not feel comfortable being in the sunlight, though they still can be outside during the day time. Often Moroi can use magic, the length of their magical capabilities is shown in Spirit Bound. Moroi use the elements earth, water, Fire, and air, combining them to make the Alchemist tattoo's (golden flower). It is common for a Moroi to specialize in one of the elements: air, fire, earth, water or spirit, the element spirit being forgotten for a long time. Moroi who specialized in the spirit element were thought to have not specialize at all. Moroi also have a special ability called compulsion which forces their will onto their victim through eye contact. Strigoi and spirit users have much stronger compulsion than the regular moroi. Moroi are not allowed to use their abilities as offensive, only defensive. This is why they want Dhampirs as guardians to protect them. Though it is known that in the past, moroi used to fight alongside with their Dhampirs guardian (using their ability both offensive and defensive). The users of water, fire, earth and air are drawing their powers from each element. Only spirit users are drawing their powers from their mind and body. Diet The diet of the Moroi consists of human blood. At the academy staff provide access to human donors who supply blood for Moroi students. The Moroi student gets daily meals at the Academy every day. The bite of the Moroi is said to release large amounts of endorphins, producing a physical and emotional high similar to the effects of orgasm. Moroi can go without feeding for about two days without any side effects After two days, the Moroi begin to show signs of decline, including dark circles under eyes, diminished strength and their skin become even more pale. Royals The Moroi have a King or Queen who is chosen and elected from one of the twelve royal families. The oldest in the family gets the title of "prince" or "princess". Royal Moroi are supposed to have at least two guardians. Since there are more Moroi than dhampirs, many Moroi have to make do without a guardian, but this does not apply to royals, who come first. Abilities *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Moroi heal easier and quicker than humans, allowing them to recover from injuries quickly so long as they feed. *'Enhanced Immune system' - Moroi don't get sick like humans. Although they can contract diseases, especially terminal diseases, it is unusual for Moroi to get sick or catch viruses. *'Enhanced Senses' - Moroi have stronger senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch than humans. Moroi are shown to be able to distinguish Moroi/Dhampir/Human blood by taste. *'Enhanced Speed' - Moroi are faster than humans, but aren't as fast as Strigoi and dhampirs. *'Social Magnetism' - Moroi mainly spirit users, are known to be highly charismatic and have an especially alluring quality. * Empathy '- Moroi are very empathic creatures. *'Limited Darkness Adaptation '''- Moroi prefer to be active at night, helped by their strong vision. * '''Limited Daytime walking - Moroi are able to walk in sunlight, but the sun makes them uncomfortable. *'Supernatural Beauty' - Moroi are known to be highly attractive. They are immensely beautiful, slim, and tall; their skin is pale. However Moroi Do not need to have all of theis features *'Hunger Resistance' - Moroi do not have to kill in order to feed, unlike Strigoi who always kill their bite victims, and instead feed in small non-lethal increments. *'Elements' - Moroi have magical abilities that allow them to control the elements of earth, air, fire, water, and spirit. Moroi often specialize in one element in particular. *'Compulsion' - Moroi are able to control the minds of humans, dhampirs, and other Moroi to certain degree through eye contact and verbal commands. Spirit users are the strongest in this ability. Weakness *'Sunlight' - Moroi are sensitive to sunlight, and while exposure to sunlight is not lethal to Moroi, it is very uncomfortable. *'Moroi's abilities' - Moroi's abilities are weaker than those of the Strigoi. Compared to Dhampirs, Moroi are generally physically weaker and less nimble. Category:Moroi